Mariposas
by Alecrin
Summary: En el último instante de su vida, el pensamiento de Albus voló hacia las mariposas.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me entretengo con ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**MARIPOSAS**

Aquel verano el buen tiempo atrajo a las mariposas. No de la forma en que lo hacía todos los años sino muchas más de lo normal, Albus nunca supo porqué.

Había multitud de ellas, de todos los tamaños y colores, como si alguien que las hubiera mantenido guardadas durante todo el invierno decidiese de repente liberarlas, abriendo la puerta de la jaula para dejarlas salir. El caso es que en su memoria las mariposas quedaron para siempre íntimamente ligadas al recuerdo de aquel verano, maravilloso y terrible a la vez.

Mariposas en el prado, escapando de los inútiles intentos que Ariana hacía por atraparlas, jugando al aire libre los días que se encontraba mejor. Mariposas en su estómago, agitándose revoltosas cada vez que Gellert invadía peligrosamente su espacio personal, provocando en él un pequeño cataclismo.

_O cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre, Albus, y sus labios se cerraban para exhalar el aire despacio en la segunda sílaba, tal y como si te estuviera enviado un beso. A veces, reconócelo, provocabas esos momentos a propósito, solo por el gusto de escuchar como tu nombre se escapaba de su boca._

–Gellert…

– ¿Sí, Albus?

_Y tú respondías cualquier tontería y girabas la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, feliz porque ya habías conseguido tu objetivo._

_¡Y sin embargo, cuánto sufrías! _

Pero este era un sufrimiento agradable y dulce, no como el que vino después…

_Sufrías por culpa de tus manos, pequeñas e insumisas, que parecían haberse erigido en rebeldía contra ti y luchaban por romper la férrea disciplina que a duras penas lograbas imponerles, y así evitar que cobraran vida propia y corrieran hacia él, traviesas y felices, revoloteando como mariposas sobre su piel._

_¿Qué te llevó a recordar eso precisamente esta noche, después de tantos años?_

_Quien sabe… tal vez se deba a que este enemigo de ahora te recuerda al otro. _

_A los dos los conociste de jóvenes, cuando todavía estaban a tiempo… sin embargo con ninguno de ellos fuiste capaz de ver más allá, de adivinar al lobo agazapado bajo la piel de cordero._

_Y de pie ante la trampa que Tom preparó para ti no puedes evitar preguntarte que habrá ideado tu viejo alumno. Sientes temor –solo un tonto no lo sentiría– pero también respeto. _

Y cierta curiosidad.

_¡Ah, la curiosidad! ¡Qué vieja y fiel compañera! Tantos años y todavía no te abandona_.

¿Habrá estado Tom a la altura?

_De no ser así una parte de ti se sentiría defraudada._

Albus miró al chico, para infundirle valor, y se sintió un poco culpable por la gran responsabilidad que estaba a punto de dejar caer sobre sus hombros.

_No puede ser de otra forma. Tom lo decidió así, mucho tiempo atrás._

Pronto descubrió que su antiguo pupilo había estado a la altura y no solo por el fuego líquido que le quemaba las entrañas. Faltaba aún mucha poción cuando sus más negros demonios se abalanzaron sobre él, haciéndole revivir los peores momentos de su vida.

Su más terrible error, todo aquello con lo que le había costado tanto aprender a vivir.

Ni siquiera cuando se acabó la poción la cosa terminó del todo. Sus fantasmas seguían allí, imposibles de ahuyentar.

_Tampoco lo deseabas. Forman parte de ti. Adonde quiera que vayas, los llevarás contigo._

Se sentía viejo y cansado, y las cosas por fin estaban encaminadas. No sería fácil pero Harry estaba preparado. Y era capaz. Lo había demostrado muchas veces, esa misma noche, por ejemplo. Podría salir adelante a sin su ayuda. Él ya no era imprescindible y de ahí su último ruego:

–Severus, por favor…

Y a pesar de lo injusto de su petición, Severus no le falló. Albus contaba con ello porque en tantos años a su servicio nunca lo había hecho, ni una sola vez.

En el mismo instante en que fue alcanzado por la maldición sintió como algo se desgajaba y se separaba de su cuerpo.

"_Curioso…"_ pensó viéndolo caer, como algo ajeno, convertido en una maraña de brazos y piernas en movimiento, envueltos en una vistosa túnica de vivos colores. Volando desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

_Admítelo Albus, tu vestuario siempre fue un tanto excéntrico_.

De haber podido estaría sonriendo en ese momento, al ver como el cuerpo que le había acompañado durante tantos años se precipitaba al vacío, convertido en una enorme mariposa de tamaño humano.

Todas las cosas que tanto le preocupaban pasaron a un segundo plano: Voldemort y sus Horcruxes, la guerra que estaba en ciernes, incluso Harry…

… porque en el último instante de su vida, el pensamiento de Albus voló hacia las mariposas.

Y después, al fin, la paz.

-ooooOOOoooo-

_Es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona y como es una elección bastante arriesgada no sé cómo habrá quedado. Lo que intenté plasmar es una especie de diálogo que Albus mantiene consigo mismo. Para evitar lios utilicé un tipo de letra normal para el narrador y la cursiva para las frases de la conciencia de Albus._

_Yo estoy muy contenta con el resultado pero vosotros diréis…_

_A las que me seguís en Reencuentro aprovecho para comunicar que continúo viva y con intención de terminar la historia. Mi vida muggle se ha vuelto muy absorvente en los últimos meses pero sigo trabajando en el fic y espero actualizar pronto. Un besazo._


End file.
